halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
GuitarmasterX7
GuitarmasterX7 is a popular machinima creator in the Youtube community,now working for Machinima.com his work mainly is based on Halo 3(Master Chief Series) but, he has also machinima for Super Smash Brothers Brawl (Brawlgasm) and Dead Rising (Dead Rising`s Falcon Punch). His best known work was with dexterboy124 on the series, Sanity Not Included. He is known for his rather barbaric comedy style. The Master Chief Series Episode One - Return of the Chief The Master Chief Series follows the adventures of Master Chief (GuitarmasterX7) and his friend Pvt. Richard "Dick" Eater (BMX7733) . In the pilot the Chief falls from the sky in an ammunition container and lands on an ODST, killing it on impact. Chief then proceeds to call command to figure out where he is and mistakenly calls a Mjolnir armor tech support employee named Hajib, who quickly changes his name to Ali Baba after arguing whether or not the Chief intentionally called tech support. Immediately afterward, Dick appears in a Warthog to pick up the Chief. Apparently, while on his way to go buy ballsack cream, Dick received the Chief's distress signal, and "just decided to come over here". On their way to Command, Dick and the Chief encounter and Spartan wearing yellow Hayabusa armor. The Spartan seems to know Master Chief, and begins saying odd things that he will do for him while Master Chief and Dick converse about the origin of the Spartan. After being repeatedly pushed by the Hayabusa Spartan, the Master Chief proceeds to kill him and drive away, agreeing that it "didn't happen". Dick then delivers Chief to command to find the Arbiter also there. The Arbiter informs the Chief that ODST casualties have dropped severely since he disappeared, and he believes that the Master Chief is "willing to change that". Coincidentally, after a brief conversation regarding "interspecies relations" between the Elites and humans, the Arbiter and Master Chief encounter two ODSTs who want to hear the Chief's catch phrase, "Captain Keys!", which the Chief doesn't recall ever saying. After pestering him repeatedly to say it, Master Chief kills the first ODST, and upon the second stating "You just killed my best friend", the Arbiter replies that it is custom that he die as well, and kills the second ODST with an Energy Sword. The Chief proceeds to go see the Commander, his old drill sergeant who is obsessed with performing "up-downs". Into their conversation, the Chief says that he's been to preoccupied to do up-downs since he's been on a planet of "ball eating robots". Much later, the Chief finds Dick masturbating in his house, and only agrees to let Dick stay if he supplies the Chief with marijuana claiming he "better be as high as a fucking kite" and that he may refer to Dick as Dick Eater, and never by Richard. By the way GuitarmasterX7 loves the pussy... Episode Two - Retard Daycare Chief recieves the rent bill to find out that the rent was extremely high. Thus leading Chief and Dick to get jobs to pay the rent. They decide to open a daycare which later changes into a Retard Daycare upon recieving a Retard who is allowed to be punched around by Dick and the Chief. They then leave the other kids with Ali Baba. Dick and Chief then let the Retards free into the town and they begin murdering an ODST. Dick then tells the Chief that the Retards come from the Desert. Thus leading to Dick and Chief driving the Retards to the desert leaving them to die in a minefield. The episode ends with the kids and Ali Baba act out a Captain Planet reference. Episode Three - Pirates of the Carribean The episode begins with the Chief killing an ODST with a rocket launcher on High Ground's beach and finding a washed-up box. After, Chief returns to Dick with the box only to find him masturbating. The yellow-clad Hayabusa armor Spartan, who had survived the gunshots given to him in "Return of the Chief" due to a Halo 2 Collector's Addition tin under his chest plate appears while the two prepare to open the box. They open it to find Davy Jones' ballsack inside, and the Chief and the Hayabusa Spartan recoil in disgust, the Chief vomiting inside his own helmet while Dick stands over the box, repeating "it's not so bad, it's just his ballsack". The three draw swords and begin to fight over who doesn't get to keep Davy Jones' sack. During the fight, Dick asks why he is involved in the fight when he wants to keep it, to which the Chief responds, "Yeah, but you live with me!". Towards the middle of the battle, Keira Knightly appears from nowhere, shouting her lines from the second Pirates of the Caribbean ''movie during the three way sword fight from aforementioned film. After the fight Davy Jones appears asking for his ballsack. Chief hands it over and Davy Jones then gives Chief control of the Seven Seas. Questioning what purpose control of the Seven Seas would serve in a time when space travel is commonplace, Chief gives the power to the Arbiter. Chief then disappears before the Arbiter can question him. Chief now standing next to a missile laucher tells Dick that there is a mandatory ODST Graduation meeting. The episode ends with Chief saying "and I'll be fucked if it isn't blown up." Thus, officially stating Chief's hatred against ODSTs. Episode Four - Vengeance The episode begins with a sniper attempting to assassinate the Chief.Chief witnesses two ODSTs get murdered in front of him claiming someone is looking out for him today. Though, he is actually trying to murder the Chief. Master Chief returns to see Dick having sex with his time paradox self. Dick`s clone begins to stalk the Chief. The assassin calls Chief and says at least I don`t sound like this he begins to play the Microsoft Sam vioce parodying Arby n` The Chief. Chief takes Dick`s time paradox clone to the desert to murder it. The assassin appears nearly sticking the Chief but Chief crouches just in time to avoid the grenade. The grenade lands on Dick`s clone murdering him. Chiefs than shoots the assassin knocking him down. An injured asassin enters the hornet in a last ditch effort to kill the Chief. A Call of Duty marine, referencing GuitarmasterX7's "Jackson's Helicopter", appears destroying the hornet. Chief then wakes up to be captured by the assassin. Chief, asking how he got there, is told that it is because of a "plot hole". The assassin reveals himself as the ODST killed during the Chief`s drop. Chief than shoots the ODST causing him to fly through various obstacles. The ODST returns by a fluke accident Chief, who is surprised says WOW and is in shock after seeing a time paradox clone of himself. Episode Five - MD This episode is a parody of the show House MD. For reasons unexplained in the episode, Master Chief is working in a hospital to save lives. After quickly messing up on performing CPR on a dead victim, it switches to the House theme intro, but redone with GuitarmasterX7's little touches of X-Rays depicting bottles being shoved up people's asses, knives going straight into people's heads, and other absurdities. The one in charge of the hospital, the Hayabusa Armor guy, tells Master Chief that he's fired, but Chief replies by stating that he will later realize that all the other doctors on the show aren't even good. The Asian guy goes to the other doctors, who are Arbiter, Dick Eater, and the Indian guy (who was a minor character in all the previous episodes). They try to find out what is wrong with someone, but none of them can tell. Arbiter keeps thinking that every disease they encounter is "auto-immune" and the Indian guy keeps asking if they can us the MRI. Dick, being the most sensible one in the group, ironically, decides to call to Chief for help. but Chief refuses. The Asian Guy, decides to persuade Chief into coming back, but is later interrupted by a person who is on fire. Chief, being alarmed, decides to investigate. Chief asks the burning guy what's wrong with him and the man only replies with "My appendix is itchy" despite the fact that he's on fire. His excuse is that he's a flame. Chief then tells the rest of the crew to investigate the burning man's neighbor's gas tank. Arbiter is questioning why they have to look at his neighbor's gas tank, and the Indian Guy replies by telling him to get used to it "While Vishnu is SMIIILING UPON YOU!" Dick, after carefully investigating, sees that the gas tank is empty. After informing Chief about the evidence they've just found, he tells Dick to cut the patient's foot off. While Dick is performing the amputation, he says it's "more confusing than a game show hosted by Drew Carrey", and it starts to go into a big reference about a game show that makes no sense at all (Asking questions like "Your name is...Fish, Spaghetti, Anne Frank, or Quibbles?"). After the interruption, Chief explains to the patient that the reason why he was on fire was because the gas he was siphoning got injected into his skin, and started to drip out of the pores of his skin, and later on, ignited because he was running around in the steel floor. Before starting surgery, Chief is warned by the Asian guy to not kill anyone or he will be fired. Chief, having to perform surgery on someone who wasn't even sedated, gets fired. As they walk out, Dick asks how they even got into this situation and Chief just says that he doesn't know and that the entire series makes less sense than Modern Poetry. Arbiter breaks up the conversation by saying that the guy Chief just killed had "auto-immune". Now he's been promoted and got Chief's office. Unfortunately, a terrorist banshee crashes into the hospital and leaves it into rubble. Episode Six - Graffiti Cleanup Crew The episode begins with Chief watching "The Christian Metal Station" and a funny death metal song called "Jesus Will Devour Your Soul". The song is interrupted by a police man (marineooola) who informs Chief that he's been arrested. This leads to a situation in Court where a small boy accuses Chief of being a pedophile. Dick later comes in, to be Chief's attorney, but Chief just tells the lawyer (who is also the police-man) that he is guilty. The lawyer/police-man sentences him to four trillion hours of Graffiti Cleanup Crew. Meanwhile, an underground graffiti syndicate hears of the news that Master Chief has been recruited to the Graffiti Cleanup Crew. He starts to think that the authorities have become aware of his gang's existence. Chief cleans up the graffiti by just shooting it, but is later interrupted by two men beating up someone. He starts running towards them but then all of a sudden just runs right past them. It turns out he's after a graffiti gang member who is tagging one of the walls. Chief then beats him down and teabags his corpse while simultaneously shooting at it. Dick, being amazed by his actions asks if Chief can teach him how to kill. So Chief, takes Dick to another graffiti gang member who is tagging a different wall. He shoots him in the leg, and then tells Dick to kill him by shooting him. Dick, however, just shoots him in the leg thinking that he should do what Chief does. So Chief tells him to try snapping his neck but fails at doing that too. The gang member, being annoyed by this, just shoots himself. Chief decides to take Dick to his last test but then realizes that the gang member is actually the Indian guy from the previous episodes. Chief starts to pursue him because he also tricked him into installing Windows Vista, but grows tired and the Indian guy runs away. However, it was all part of Chief's plan. The Indian guy, trying to escape at a nearby airport is stopped by a metal detector and the police see that he's carrying a toe-nail clipper, thinking it's a weapon. Chief and Dick later get back to the house, but as soon as Chief turns around, Dick has disappeared. He gets a video feed from the graffiti syndicate saying they've kidnapped Dick, and is told that if he doesn't stop killing the graffiti members, they will kill Dick. Chief, reluctantly ignores this threat, and goes to save Dick himself. The leader decides to have one of his members kill Dick off. The episode ends with a scene of Dick charging at his captor and then collapsing to the floor, ending in a cliff hanger note. The credits play more of "Jesus Will Devour Your Soul." Episode Seven - Reload The episode begins continuing where "Cleanup Crew" left off. It turns out that Dick was merely hit by the gang member. The gang member goes rogue and kills all the guards, showing that he is not really one of them, but undercover (or something like that. It is never explained as to why he goes rogue.) The gang member, known as "Squeegie" (Steelace) tries to get the leader, but is shot in the leg and injured. He tells Dick that he needs to get out of there himself, and says he'll teach him how to kill. It jumps to a scene with Chief on the phone with the Indian guy once again, but is alter interrupted by a call from Dick. Dick tells Chief to use the spaceship he built from before just in case anything bad like this started to happen. It cuts to a flashback of Chief and Dick in the space ship. Chief says that he hates it and then Dick replies by saying that it was built with his blood, sweat, and ''semen. "Literally, it's what holds all the barings in place," he says. It cuts away from the flashback and back to the present. Chief says that there is no fucking way that he will ever step foot in there again, but is later interrupted by none other than the graffiti syndicate leader who boasts that Chief will never find him now. But Chief, examining that it's a video feed, looks at the background and sees that it's the south base in Valhalla. It then cuts to Squeegie teaching Dick how to kill. He says that the first step is learning sumo. Dick, complaining that it is "gay" reluctantly does it anyway. Meanwhile, Chief gets prepared for fighting the entire graffiti gang, and goes to his special armory of weapons. Back with Squeegie, Dick has masterfully learned sumo, and is tested by sniping an ODST far away. The sniper bullet misses the initial ODST target, but the ODST is then randomly ran over by a nearby Warthog driver. It turns out that Dick sniped the Warthog driver instead, which pretty much means that he killed two birds with one stone. Squeegie says that it had nothing to do with sumo at all, and only told him to do it because it was "fun" to him. He leaves, hoping that he will meet with him again some day. Chief however, begins his war with the graffiti gang. Episode Eight - War To be written... Trivia * GuitarmasterX7 voiced Master Chief in The Forgotten Spartans. Links *YouTube Channel Category:Machinima makers